Todo por un juego
by Carmele
Summary: Ginny y su grupo de amigos juegan a un juego inventado por ella. ¿Que pasara cuando a Draco le toca en la misma habitación que ella y tienen que llegar a "situaciones extremas" para aguantar la calor?


Bueno. Otro experimento. Esta vez R. Aunque no se si ponerlo PG-13. Bueno, espero que os guste.  
  
Todo por un juego  
  
"Shhhh...¡CALLAROS!" gritó Pansy. Todo el mundo que estaba en la sala se quedó en silencio y se sentaron en un círculo. Pansy pasó y se colocó en el centro.  
  
"Bien...llega la hora de jugar..." dijo Pansy. Ginny que estaba detrás suya sonrió malignamente. Ella había tenido la idea. No sabía porque ni siquiera se la había dicho. En la sala no había ningun chico que le interesara, pero Ginny quería pasarselo bien. Quizás esta era la mejor manera de olvidar al chico-que-vivió. Aunque ya ni siquiera lo tenía en sus pensamientos. "Si alguién no quiere jugar que se vaya ahora. No voy a decir de que va el juego para que os lo penseís. Simplemente asumiros a las consecuencias." Nadie levantó la mano para irse asi que Pansy continuó. "Bien. Ya sabeís que si os vaís mientras jugamos sera todo peor" Nadie levanto la mano. "De acuerdo. Aquí tenemos dos bols" dijo señalando dos bols que había a su lado. "En cada uno hay 6 papelillos cada uno con un número del 1 al 6. Este es de las chicas y este es de los chicos" dijo volviendo a mostrar los bols. "Somos 12. 6 chicas y 6 chicos. Parejas. Supongo que aquí nadie es virgen, asi que que mas da. Es solo un rato de diversión. Cada una de las chicas cogera un papelillo mientras los chicos estan en la cocina y cada una subira arriba y entrara en su habitación correspondiente. Los chicos entraran cuando mi elfa domestica os lo diga y cogereis un papelillo y entrareis en vuestra habitación. Sin saber quien esta dentro. Mediante magia, las habitaciones estan a una temperatura muy alta, asi que casi os axfixiareis. Tranquilos, no os vais a morir. Habrá una cama, un armario, un lavabo y un váter. Claro que hay agua, pero no fría, caliente. La habitación se ira poniendo mas fría a medida que los ocupantes hagan cosas y..." pero alguién la interrumpió.  
  
"¿Hagan cosas?¿Qué quiere decir eso?" dijo una arrogante voz. Ginny dirigió su vista hacia el rubio slytherin y le dedicó una mirada de disgusto.  
  
"Hacer el amor" medio gritó Pansy. "Sigo. La habitación alcanzara una temperatura adecuada cuando se llegue a lo máximo" echó una mirada a Draco "y aparecerá una ducha con agua fría y caliente y en el armario ropa limpia para cada uno de los dos" Miró a su alrededor. "¿Entendido? Bien...ahora los chicos por favor...iros con Hannah" dijo a la vez que una pequeña elfa aparecía y los dirigía a otra sala. Ginny se levanto y cogió un papelito del bol y se fue arriba, sin decirle nada a nadie. Poco a poco escuchó todas las puertas cerrarse y ella esperó a que alguien cogiera el mismo papelito que ella, el numero 2.  
  
-- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - -  
  
Draco entró en la cocina, junto con los otros 5 chicos. Algunos estaban bastantes contentos pero otros como Blaise y Draco les daba igual.  
  
"Espero que no me toque Millicent Bulstrode" comentó Blaise. Cerró los ojos y puso una cara de desagrado al pensar en la chica con el y en un situación un tanto comprometida. "Espero que no me toque a mi" dijo el rubio. Blaise lo miró.  
  
"¿Acaso hay alguna chica con la que te gustaría estar en la habitación?" le preguntó. Draco pensó.  
  
"Bueno...no estaría mal la pelirroja..."dijo pensativamente.  
  
"¿Qué?" gritó Blaise. "¿Una Weasley!!!??" le volvió a gritar.  
  
"Bueno...¿que mas da que sea una Weasley si..." empezó Draco pero Blaise le interrumpió.  
  
"¿Qué que mas da que sea una Weasley? ¿Desde cuando te da igual? Tu siempre has odiado a los Weasleys...¿cómo que ahora te da igual?" Draco lo miró.  
  
"No te equivoques...solo un Weasley. Solo odio a Ron. Los gemelos no estaban tan mal. Eran divertidos y bueno...la chica...pues la molestaba para enfadar al Weasley. Pero como decía antes ¿que mas da que sea una Weasley si esta buenísima...?" dijo haciendo un gesto de impaciencia con las manos. Blaise solto un suspiró y le miró.  
  
"Pues ,me parece que si te toca con ella esta noche no vas a hacer nada. Ella SI te odia" dijo a lo que Draco le contestó con una mirada de odio y después esperaron en silencio hasta que Hannah los llamó para salir. Cada chico cogió un papelito y subieron asus habitaciones.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- -- - -  
  
Ginny notó que el mango de la puerta empezaba a girarse y rapidamente se arregló un poco el pelo. Un chico rubió apareció por la puerta. Ginny sabía quien era. Era Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Puaj. Que mala suerte tenía. ¿Por qué le había tenido que tocar con el? ¿Con el chico que mas odiaba en toda la habitación? Ginny puso cara de resignación y le miró de arriba abajo. Vale. Era tonto, estúpido, arrogante, creido, superficial, cerdo pero estaba BUENISIMO. Asi, con todas sus letras y en mayúsculas. B U E N I S I M O ¡!!! Pero de todas maneras aguantaría el calor. Era repugnante hacfer algo con el.  
  
"Mira Malfoy, te voy a dejar claro un par de cosillas. Uno : no me toques. Dos : no me mires así. Tres: no pienses que esta noche vas a dormir bien. Cuatro : si nos hablamos va a ser educadamente. Cinco : nos llamaremos por nuestros nombres dejemos eso de Weasley y Malfoy. ¿De acuerdo?" Draco la miró. Y asintió con la cabeza.  
  
"¿Entonces me parece que me tendrás que decir tu nombre?" dijo el. Ginny rodó los ojos.  
  
"Ginny" dijo. Draco la miró sorprendido.  
  
"¿Ginny?¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?" preguntó.  
  
"Virginia" dijo.  
  
"Eso esta mejor" aprobó el rubio. Ginny miro a su alrededor y noto la temperatura.  
  
"Me parece que no nos han puesto la habitación caliente" dijo Ginny. Draco también lo notó y asintió con la cabeza. Pero parece ser que fue nada mas decirle y empezar ha hacer calor. Poco a poco, la habitación se fue calentando, hasta un momento en el que no se podía estar en ella.  
  
"¿Qué hora es?" preguntó Draco que estaba andando de un lado a otro de la habitación abanicandose con la mano. Ginny miró el reloj con dificultad, estaba tirada en el suelo y practicamente se había quedado pegada a el.  
  
"¡Dios mío!Aun son las 11:30" así que solo habían pasado 20 min desde que habían entrado en la habitación y hasta las 9 de la mañana no podían salir. "Mira si dejas de moverte es mejor" Draco se paró en seco y miró lo que llevaba. De un segundo a otro, Draco estaba sin su camiseta negra, enseñando sus perfectos abdominales y pectorales. Wow. Pero de repente Draco se quito sus vaqueros y se quedó en boxers, enseñando su perfecto cuerpo y su tan deseado culito. Doble wow. Ginny se quedó embobada.  
  
"¿Qué?" dijo Draco.  
  
"Que descaro..."murmuró Ginny.  
  
"¿Qué?" volvio a decir Draco.  
  
"Que te has quedado en calzoncillos!" le dijo Ginny, levntandose del suelo.  
  
"Ya...¿y?" preguntó. Ginny suspiró. Y recordó que ropa interior llevaba puesta. Menos que llevaba su sujetador preferido negro y...un tanga!! Oh no!! No se podía quitar el pantalón. ¿Cómo se lo iba quedar? Por supuestó que no iba a dejar que Draco le mirara el culo tan tranquilamente, porque aunque ella supiera que el la odiara, notaba esas miradas. Cogió muy cabreada y se quitó su camiseta rosa en la que ponía sexy y la tiró al suelo, desvelando su bien formado torso.  
  
"¿Asi que ya no es descaro, verdad?" dijo Draco.  
  
"Si. Sigue siendolo. Porque yo no me puedo quitar los pantalones." Dijo ella. Le daba un poco de vergüenza estar en sujetador delante de el, pero si el estaba en boxers...  
  
"¿Y porque no?¿Los tienes pegados con pegamento o que?" preguntó.  
  
"Muy gracioso"dijo sarcasticamente."Porque...porque...porque...llevo tanga!" dijo al fin. Se sonrojó. Draco rió.  
  
"¿Y? Como si no le hubiera visto el culo a ninguna chica..."dijo. Ginny lo miró desconfiadamente.  
  
"Tengo una idea. Apaga la luz. Que da calor. Y entonces asi me podré quitar yo los pantalones y no me dara corte" dijo Ginny. Draco estiró el brazo y le dio al interruptor que estaba al lado suya. Rapidamente Ginny se quitó los pantalones notandose mucho mejor. Se dirigió a la cama y se tumbo en ella.  
  
- - - - - -- -- -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - -  
  
"¿Qué hora es?" preguntó Draco. Ginny encendió la luz de su reloj y miró la hora.  
  
"Las 12" dijo.  
  
"¿Aun?"  
  
"si" dijo Ginny desganadamente. En este momento, Draco estaba sentado en la cama al lado de Ginny y Ginny tumbada boca abajo. De cuando en cuando se cambiaba de lado porque sino se quedaba pegada a las sabanas.  
  
"Tenemos que hacer algo" dijo Draco. "Yo no soporto esto"  
  
"¿Y que te crees? ¿Qué yo si?" dijo enfadada. Se incorporó y se quedó sentada a su lado. "Bueno. Vale. Pero solo un beso. ¿De acuerdo?" Draco sonrió para si mismo. Lo había conseguido. Al menos un solo beso. Y encima verla desnuda. Porque aunque ella pensara que el no le había visto ese tanga tan sexy que llevaba el si lo había visto. La luz de la luna hacía que se percibiera algo.  
  
"De acuerdo" dijo Draco y esperó a que Ginny le besara.  
  
- - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - -  
  
Ginny suspiró. Cogió a Draco por el pelo y le acercó su cara a la suya . Poso brevemento sus labios contra los de el y se separó con rapidez. Miro a su alrededor como esperando que se apareciera algo.  
  
"No ha pasado nada" dijo Ginny.  
  
"Normal. Ese beso no ha valido nada" dijo Draco.  
  
"Vaya, gracias. A ver tu que hacer cuando..." dijo Ginny pero fue interrumpida cuando Draco la agarró fuertemente por la cintura y la acercó a el. Sus labios estuvieron un momento pegados antes de que Draco metiera su lengua entre los labios carnosos de la chica. Ginny le siguió el juego aunque hacía ruidos de queja, en su interior se sentía bien. Y vamos, no podía negar que besar a Draco era una de las cosas que la mitad de las chicas de Hogwarts querrían hacer. Ginny se separó haciendose la duda y notó como Draco se chupó los labios. Al momento, la habitación se enfrió un poco, muy poquito, pero lo suficiente como para que ellos lo notaran. Los dos se tiraron en la cama a aprovechar un ratito el fresco antes de que le entrara el calor de nuevo.  
  
Pero Ginny se incorporó al moento y se puso encima de Draco. Se acercó a su cara y esta vez fue ella quien empezóa besarle. Se sorprendió al ver que Draco le respondía y también se sorprendió al ver lo que estaba haciendo. Draco le paso una mano por la cintura a la vez que otra se dirigió mas arriba para mezclarse con el pelo rojo de la chica. Ginny dejó escapar un gemido de placer cuando Draco le empezó a besar el cuello y bajo un poco mas abajo.Subió la cabeza y miró a Ginny a los ojos. Asintió.  
  
- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Draco se despertó empapado en sudor frío. Miró a su izquierda y se encontró a una pelirroja durmiendo apaciblemente con una sonrisa plasmada en la cara. Su pecho desnudo subía y bajaba en mismo compás y el sonido de su respiración llenaba el aire en silencio. La luz del sol penetraba por las ventanas, iluminando calidamente los dos cuerpos desnudos. Draco sonrió y un aire de harmonía le inundó el cuerpo. Se sentía tan bien después de haber pasado la noche con ella. Era magnífica. Quizás a partir de hoy no solo sintiera atracción por ella, sino algo mas. Lo de la noche anterior fue mi especial y no solo para el, sino para los dos.  
  
Ginny abrió lentamente los ojos. Sus pestañas moviendose. Draco le sonrió.  
  
"Por fin te despiertas" le susurró. Ginny se incorporó lo suficiente para darle un beso a Draco y después se tumbó pero con su cabeza en el pecho del chico. Su respiración, haciendole cosquillas y su suave olor a fresa penetrandole por la nariz. La observó un buen rato.  
  
"Eres preciosa" le dijo Draco. Ginny le sonrió.  
  
"Vaya, si que han cambiado las palabras de anoche a ahora" dijo Ginny. Draco se sonrojó. Ginny rió. "Fue alucinante...¿verdad?" dijo Ginny.  
  
"Y que lo digas..."dijo Draco distraidamente. Ginny se levantó y se enrolló en una sábana, dejando a Draco en la cama desnudo (N.A. : quien pagaría por verlo! YO! YO!!!! DIOSSS XDDD!!!). "EHHHHHHH!!!" le dijo el chico.  
  
"Me voy a dar una ducha. ¿Me acompañas?" dijo Ginny sensualmente. Draco soltó un ruido de agrado y se fue corriendo detrás de ella, a acompañarla, en lo que podría ser, el comienzo de una nueva relación. 


End file.
